Of Cats and Timetravel
by i am mi-chan
Summary: When Tsuna and Enma found two cats they didn't know that they would be launched through time. Also Giotto and Cazart seem to have something to do with this. Follow the two mafia bosses on their crazy journey. I just hope they don't do anything stupid.
1. Chapter 1: Cats

**Hey, hey, hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anywho I'm starting a new story, it'll be my 'I'm bored of all my other stories at the moment' story, okay. Okay. It'll be a time travel story, but a more… unique touch. Heads up Tsuna is still 14(everyones age will be the same too), this takes place a few months after the Shimon arc.**

 **Also heads up, you can find me on Wattpad and Youtube. If you like parallel world KHR stories you can read mine there. It's clique, but with a twist. I'll give you more info at the end.**

* * *

Tsuna had just finished tor-tutoring with Reborn and needed to rest. The only way to relax was to escape to Enma's house. "Thanks for letting me stay over," Tsuna said as he walked in.

"No prob," the redhead smiled. "Nobody else is home so it's nice to have company," he explained. The settled in the kitchen as Enma made Tsuna some of his homemade energy bars. Which in reality are just some spazzed up candy bars, either way they are good. And when I say good I mean mean S-class baker good. Tsuna didn't care much either, he took what he could get. And if he could get Enma's food he knew it was one of his rare lucky days.

"Hey Enma." Tsuna called. Enma hummed to show he was listening. "Have you ever thought about opening a restaurant?" Enma gave a thoughtful face, and giggled.

"Sometimes, but I like the way things are. Besides if i opened a restaurant I'd be too busy to hang around with my friends," he gave Tsuna a shy smile. "Especially you," he mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't catch the last part." Tsuna said. "A-ah n-nothing, nothing," Enma yelled back. _I can't believe I said that part out loud_ , Enma mentally panicked. Tsuna watched as Enma prepared the candy bars, he loved watching Enma work. When Enma put the bars in the oven he quickly averted his gaze.

"So what was it this time?" Enma asked.

"Reborn tried to teach me about reproduction," his cheeks turned bright red. "I-in humans with pictures, video's and everything," his buried his face in his arms. Enma's cheeks burned too.

"He does realize we're going over that in class starting Tuesday? Even so he doesn't have to go that far," Enma mumbled. "Then again Reborn wouldn't be Reborn if he didn't," he sighed.

"True," Tsuna smiled. He was glad there was someone he could relate to. They talked about random things for about twenty minutes until the bars were ready. "Mmmm Enma these are good. In fact everything you make is good," Tsuna complemented.

Enma blushed and looked away shyly. "I-it's not that good." Tsuna just smiled making him blush harder. "But I-I'm glad you like them."

"So Enma what are your guardians up to?" The brunette asked. "I think Shittopi-chan is doing costumes with Haru and Mukuro. Adelheid is sparring with Hibari. Rauji is with Lambo. Koyo and Oni-san are boxing, Kaoru and Yamamoto are playing baseball. Julie is of flirting, and for some reason Chrome-chan is following him," he shook his head at the last part. "Oh and I think Gokudera is UMA hunting Shittopi-chan again, at least that's what Shittopi-chan said."

"Hmm, sound like him," Tsuna smiled. He imagined Gokudera in a safari hat and a butterfly net. "Hey Enma you want to come over, I mean nobodies home and I'm done with Reborns tor- I mean tutoring," he offered. _If you can call that tutoring_ , he added in his head. "I'd love to Tsuna-kun."

* * *

As they walked they were laughing happily, talking about random stuff. Then they started getting the feeling they were being watched. They began cautiously looking around, but found nothing. Then Tsuna noticed something furry sticking out from behind a tree. He motioned Enma to follow.

"So cute!" Enma exclaimed. Behind the tree were two cats. One had golden blonde fur and sunset orange eyes. The other was red with eye's that were strangely like Enma's. "Enma the red one has the same eyes as you," Tsuna commented aloud.

"Huh?" the redhead squatted down to be closer to the cats level. And just as Tsuna said the cat had the same compass like eyes as him. "Strange, maybe it's a coincidence," he sweatdropped. The resemblance was almost uncanny, not to mention creepy. "Hey Tsuna-kun I think we should take them in. I mean they don't seem to have homes."

Tsuna knew Enma loved cats but not to the extent of picking them of the streets. "I uh guess we could." Taking the answer as a yes the cats came closer to their new 'owners'. The blonde cat rubbed against Tsuna's leg looking into his eyes. The red cat put it's front paws on Enma's knees.

"i think they like us," Enma giggled. Tsuna picked up the blonde cat. "I guess so," the brunette sighed.

Come on lets get going to my house. it's getting late." true to Tsuna's words the sky was bright red.

"Red sky at night sailors delight," Enma quoted. Tsuna shook his head as he walked home with Enma on his heels. Anywho by the time they got back it was pitch black outside. They both ended up collapsing on Tsuna's bed from exhaustion. They were chased by dogs, had to fight some mafioso on the way, take some detours, shake of bullies. The usual. Too tired to move they fell asleep like that.

* * *

 **OAO**

 **I've created a monster. I don't know how this turned all fluffy fluff, but I guess it's okay. I'll try to keep the shonen-ai light. Well don't worry this still contains timetravel. And the cats are very important, hence the title.**

 **Also you can find me on wattpad as** **i-am-mi-chan** **. Also on youtube as** **kanyi sola** **, my channel picture is Tsuna with a gun, so it'll be easy to find me. Jan ne.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let us Commence the Mission

**H-hello minna… sorry for not updating earlier. I feel like such a loser. I haven't updated anything in like two months. Anyways I'm ready to get back on my toes...maybe. Anyhow lets just hope for the best.**

* * *

When Tsuna and Enma woke up they were both staring at each other with bright red faces. "W-well this is… uh, different," Tsuna said awkwardly as he broke the silence. Ema's only response was a nod. They were brought out of their awkward state when the two cats jumped blonde one landed on Tsuna's stomach, the red one landed on Enma's face. Awkwardness forgotten.

Enma cradled the cat in his arm,as Tsuna attempted to remove the cat from his shirt. "Let me help Tsuna," he giggled at his friends failed attempts. Then he slipped and crashed into Tsuna. Enma quickly got up and apologized.

"It's okay Enma-kun," Tsuna said as he consoled the embarrassed redhead.

If you looked closer you could see the two cats almost smirking, with evil twinkles in their eyes. They began to cuddle against each other as they curiously watched. It was honestly a funny sight for them, but it as time. Time for what you may ask; time to travel, time travel.

Tsuna and Enma's rings began to glow as Sky and Earth flames uncontrollably began to come out in a huge bust. Then the two flames began to merge until a huge portal was formed. They couldn't stop it. "Whoa." was all they could say. Then there was a force pulling them in.

"W-whats going on?" Tsuna yelled as he latched onto Enma as if his best friend was a life line. Which in this case Enma was...assuming Tsuna didn't die from a heart attack first. Enma grabbed onto the bed when a wisp of flames shaped like an arm shot out a wrapped around Tsuna's leg. Enma tightened his grip a s he tried to pull them to safety. Another wisp shot out, this time latching to Enma's neck. Enma blacked out from lack of oxygen, and let go. "Enma!"Tsuna yelled before they were sucked in. Everything went black when something hit the back of his neck. The portal disappeared as the two teens were sucked in.

The two cats smirked at their accomplishment. Mission:BODNNOT(bring our descendants now new owners together) was set into action.

 **Wow this is really shitty.**


	3. Chapter 3: Entering Primo's Era?

**Also no longer a stupid romance, I edited chapter 2, chapter 1 was just fluff!**

" **Japanese"**

" _ **Italian"**_

 **Okie dokie, here we go! This story is about to blow!**

Tsuna woke up with a horrible headache. He was disoriented, confused, and dirty. Oh so very dirty! Also why on earth was he in a goddamn forest! "Where on earth!" he jumped up and frantically looked around. "Why am I in a forest?" He then remembered the portal thingy, _I wonder what it was. But more importantly where is Enma?_

Tsuna noticed that the forest looked a bit, oh what's the word...familiar. But there was something different about it. _I don't think I've been here before, but my intuition says I have, but whatever._ He promptly decided to look for his lost companion and then they could figure it out together. two head were better than one, besides Tsuna's head isn't very useful when it comes to thinking.

* * *

Enma was so confused when he woke up. The memory of the black hole thingy didn't help much either. It made his confusion worse actually. And Tsuna wasn't with him. "Just great I'm in unknown territory and have lost my best friend. Just great," he ended sarcastically.

But there was one thing he couldn't get over. The fact that he had woken up in a tree, like seriously. If the black hole thing wanted to dump me somewhere so badly couldn't it have been on the ground. Or at least a shorter tree. Oh he was gonna dread climbing down. He may not be as clumsy as Tsuna but he was still pretty bad. "Why, Dio, why?! Do you hate me _that_ much?!" he whined as he looked up to the sky in despair. He soon regretted the action.

" _Who's there_?!" a gruff voice called out. " _Who is extremely there?! If you come out I may consider sparing you_!"

Enma looked down to see the one and only _first_ Vongola sun guardian. First dammit! That's not good sign.

Knuckle got into a fighting stance. " _Since you haven't shown yourself I will have to find and eliminate you!_ "

Enma choked at the words. He lost his balance and fell. _Curses!_ But oh no, he didn't just fall. He fell hitting every possible branch on the way down and ended up kissing the floor. It was kinda like doing a belly flop in the pool, painful right. Now try doing that but instead flopping on the ground… yeah maybe you shouldn't try it. In other words, ouch.

Enma quickly scrambled to his knees as he stared at the priest in fear. He wasn't ready to die… yet. Okay so maybe he wasn't the purest person in the world, but it's not like he was necessarily evil. So sure he was a mafia boss, but it's not like he wanted to do it. Why did Karma have to be such a bitch?! _If she wanted me dead so badly, then couldn't I at least get to die in my own time?!_

The redhead let out a nervous laugh. "Oh uhm, h-hello," he squeaked. He would have facepalmed at his show of weakness, but he was scared darn it!

The Ryohei look alike visibly relaxed but you could see that he was still alert from the glint in his eyes. He cleared his throat converting to a different language, one Enma could understand. So yeah he was a mafia boss, and yeah he should know Italian, but he didn't! "Pardon for my rudeness but, who are you and why are you here?"

Enma fidgeted under the sharp gaze. He took two huge steps back from the intimidating man. "I-I'm Enma, and I'm l-lost. All I really want to do is find my friend and go h-home." He gave Knuckle the puppy eyes for an extra touch of innocence. Anyways it wasn't like he was lying, it was the total truth. So he figured he had the right to use puppy dog eyes.

Knuckle softened at the boy. _He extremely looks like Cozart_ , the priest thought gingerly. He sighed. "Okay, but I need you to come with me. Me and my friends can help you find your friend. But we'll have to ask you some questions."

Enma nodded obediently and followed. He was glad Knuckle didn't have to 'eliminate' him, but the term questions stood as a huge threat. _Tsuna-kun where are you~_ , he whined mentally.

* * *

Tsuna wandered about the forest aimlessly. He'd been looking for Enma for the last fifteen minutes, but there was no trace of his best friend. He groaned, he could only hope Enma wasn't in any danger. If the redhead was in danger, then he'll have to swallow his rage at the enemy. For some reason after the the representative battle Tsuna had become very protective when it came to Enma.

Like that one time Tsuna saw Enma being ganged up on by a bunch of delinquents. Tsuna promptly beat them to the bone.

"Saa~ where are you?" he asked longingly to nobody in particular. He jumped when somebody actually answered.

"Where is who?" He turned to see a man who looked like Enma, but well a man, and tall. He didn't know if Enma would ever reach such a height as this man. Or maybe it's just because Tsuna is short. Either way it wasn't Enma.

"Oh uh hello sir. I'm looking for a friends and we are both currently lost. We were randomly dumped here for no reason whatsoever. I think my friend should be near by but I'm not good when it comes to navigating my way around places.

The man nodded. "I'm sure my friends will be happy to help, come with me. But I must ask who sent you here?" The question was a bit threatening like it was so important.

Tsuna thought for a moment. Nobody was actually there… well except the cats, but he refused to believe some random alley cats were the cause to all this. "There wasn't anybody per se, there might have been. But we didn't see anybody. My friend suddenly blacked out the I did after. Then I woke up here. Not sure why, but then again lots of things happen that have no specific reason."

The redhead nodded. "Interesting." He then turned back to his initial happy go lucky attitude. "By the way I'm Cozarto Shimon, but just call me Cozart! So what does you friend look like?"

Tsuna smiled. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi or as you might say Tsunayoshi Sawada. But i prefer Tsuna! My friend he looks just like you," Cozart froze at that part. "Only he's a lot shorter, a bit taller than me. He has bandages on his face because he gets beat up by bullies a lot, and his eyes are always droopy. Like he's tired or bored of life, something like that. Also very shy."

Cozart nodded, and led the way.

 **?** **ﾟﾔﾀ** **?** **ﾟﾔﾀ** **?** **ﾟﾔﾀ** **?** **ﾟﾔﾀ** **?**

 **Ima done! Once I'm done with this Ima make a hardcore time travel story, actually the first chapter of my hardcore time travel story is just sitting in my files. But that'll be later. I still have other fics to work on. Also Ima make a male!OC-SI when I'm free, cause there aren't enough of theses. Anyways later, and check out my other stories too!**

 **Dio- God in Italian**


End file.
